Au Revoir
by Jocephine
Summary: "Aku tak mau kehilanganmu,Kyu." / "Ini semua karenaku! Mengapa aku sangat ceroboh!" / "Jebal Wook , jangan bercanda! Kamu pasti bercanda kan?" / "Yesung-ah , bogoshippo!" / KyuSung Friendship Fic / DLDR / Review ne :3


Title : Au Revoir

Cast : Super Junior , beberapa cast akan muncul setelah bbrp chapter kedepan

Genre: Friendship

Rated : T (aman kok xD)

Lenght : molla

Warning : OOC , typo(s) , gaje , menyebabkan pusing , mual , EYD ga beraturan , alur ga jelas , abal.

Desclaimer : saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. Mereka seutuhnya punya keluarga , SMEnt dan sohib2nya #plakk. Tapi khusus Hankyung punya author xD

Summary : "Aku tak mau kehilanganmu,Kyu." / "Ini semua karenaku! Mengapa aku sangat ceroboh?!" / "Jebal Wook , jangan bercanda! Kamu pasti bercandas kan?" / "Yesung-ah , bogoshippo!"

Chapter 1

-All Yesung PoV-

Annyeong! Kalau kalian baca PoV di atas , pasti kalian sudah mengenal siapa aku. Iya kan? Ngaku! Kkkk~

Sebenarnya aku orang Korea yang –dengan terpaksa- tinggal di Washington , Amerika untuk beberapa waktu karena appaku. Sebenarnya malas aku berpindah – pindah tempat tinggal, melihat appaku adalah seorang fotografer , ya dengan terpaksa aku harus ikut dengan appa. Siapa juga yang mau home alone di rumah? Ya ga? Ya dong!

**Oke cukup perkenalannya! Aku akan menceritakan pengalamanku di Washington ini. Cekidot~~**

‾▽ ‾~) (~‾ ▽‾)~ ~(‾▽ ‾~) (~‾ ▽‾)~

Pagi yang cerah tapi tak secerah hatiku. Ya, ini bisa dibilang hari pertamaku di Washington. Aku capek , aku lelah , aku ngantuk , aku mau tidur. Kasuuurr~~ ai em kamiinngg~~ #plakk.

Oke abaikan yang tadi -_-.

"Sung, mau ikut appa?"

Suara appa mengagetkanku yang sedang nostalagia ria.

"Kemana?" tanyaku balik.

"Ke hatimu!" seru appa bercanda.

"Ya!" langsung saja ku buat mukdat seperti ini "-_- "

"Hehe.. ke taman dekat sini. Mau ikut?"

"Emmm.. Boleh deh."

"Yaudah, kalau gitu appa tunggu 5 menit lagi di depan."

"Ne."

Singkat cerita aku sudah sampai di taman dekat apartemen yang disewa atau mungkin dipesan oleh appa, entahlah. Langsung saja aku duduk di bawah pohon yang agak besar dan tinggi. Aku heran mengapa di saat musim salju begini taman ada yang buka, harusnya kan tidak terbuka untuk umum. Ini sebuah misteri #plakk.

Akhirnya karena bosan ku melihat ke kiri , kanan , ku lihat saja , banyak pohon cemara #plakk. Dan aku melihat sesuatu yang bisa membuatku agak tenang setidaknya sedikit. Langsung saja ku rogoh saku celana dan mengambil hp ku dan mengirim sms ke appaku.

_To: Appa kece tapi kecean Sungie._

_Appa , anakmu yang kece ini pergi sebentar ne. Saranghae appa kece tapi kecean Sungie ^^._

Aku terkikik sendiri melihat sms yang akan aku kirim ke appaku. Tanpa ragu ku kirim pesan agak absurd itu dan segera beranjak.

Akhirnya sampailah aku ditempat yang kumaksud tadi, cafe yang luas dan agak ramai. Aku pun memesan hot chocolate dan duduk di kursi yang kosong. *ya iyalah -.-*. Tak beberapa lama setelah hot chocolate ku tiba dengan selamat , datanglah seorang namja yang tak ku kenal tentunya.

"Excuse me?" tanya namja itu.

"Yes?" tanya ku balik dengan bahasa Inggris yang pas – pasan tentunya.

"Hmm.. Can I sit here?" tanya namja itu balik.

"Sure."

"Thanks."

Setelah percakapan singkat itu dia pun duduk di seberangku dan keheningan menyelimuti kita berdua.

"Mashita." Gumamnya.

'Eh? Tadi dia bilang apa? Mashita? Dia orang Korea juga?'

"Ne." Ku balas saja perkataan dia.

"Kau orang Korea?" tanya nya.

"Ne. Kau juga?" jawabku sekaligus tanya balik.

"Ne kk. Cho Kyuhyun imnida."

'Kalau tau kayak gini mah tadi ga usah pake yes no yes no. pret!"

"Kim Jong Woon imnida. Panggil saja Yesung." Balasku.

"Bangapta Yesung-sshi."

"Tidak usah pakai embel – embel sshi. Kesannya tua. Panggil Yesung hyung saja." Protesku.

"Kekeke~ okedeh."

"Akh! Aku harus pulang. Annyeong ne hyung."

"Ne , annyeong!"

Kemudian ku lihat hp yang sejak tadi tak ku pegang. 1 sms dari appa. Aku yakin appa pasti ngomel .

_From : Appa kece tapi kecean Sungie._

_Jangan lama – lama perginya! Ingat ini MUSIM DINGIN! KALAU TAK MAU SAKIT CEPAT KEMBALI KE SINI!"_

Aku langsung keringat dingin membaca sms horror dari appa. Ini baru pertama kali appa pakai caps lock dalam smsnya. Langsung ku berlari keluar cafe dan berlari secepat mungkin ke tempat tadi.

"Haahh.. Haaaahh.. Appaa! Eoddiseoo!" teriakku.

"Heh! Disini kau rupanya! Ayo pulang!" seru appa seraya menjewer telingaku.

"Aww.. Appo appaa, kan tadi aku sudah sms appa."

"Kalau mau pergi bilang yang jelas mau ke mana! Kau itu baru sehari disini! Nanti kalau hilang bagaimana?!" appa sudah mengamuk sepertinya. Terlihat dari nada bicaranya semakin meninggi.

"Ne appa, mianhae." Sesalku. Aku memang malas berdebat dengan orang yang satu ini. Mending ngalah dari pada di hajar.

Setelah sampai di rumah umma langsung menyuruhku makan dan kemudian mandi. Setelah itu aku langsung ngacir ke kamar , menyalakan laptop dan menyetel lagu dengan full volume. Beruntung kamarku kedap suara jadi appa ga akan ngoceh lagi.. hahaha!

Tak terasa sudah lebih dari 1 jam aku hanya duduk di depan laptop dan memandang ke luar jendela. Ku ambil saja hp ku yang sedari tadi tak ku mainkan. Karena mataku sudah tak kuat menahan kantuk akupun masuk ke alam baka #ehhh ke alam mimpi maksudnya -.-v.

Pagi pun tiba.. Aku dengan semangat ke tidak semangat – semangatan (?) langsung bangun dan mandi lalu mengenakan seragam sekolah yang sementara wajib ku pakai (?).

Yea.. Aku memang sementara harus sekolah di negara ini. Entah naman sekolahnya appa. Aku pun tak tahu. Hanya appa , Tuhan dan author yang tahu. Kalaupun tanya ke umma pun percuma , umma juga gak tahu. Hmphh!

"Morning kalian." Sapaku kepada semua orang yang ada di dapur.

"Morning chagiya!" balas ummaku.

Oh! Appa ga bales! Lihat saja appa! Anakmu yang kece ini akan berbuat konyol terhadapmu! Lihat saja!

"Sung, appa antar ne!" tawar appa.

HWAD? Sejak kapan appa jadi murah hati begini? Kejedot apa appa semalem? -_-.

"Eh? Tapi gapapa kan?"

"Oh! Ga mau? Yaudah! Masih bagus appa mau anterin kamu!"

"Eh... Mau deh! Mau! Hehe.."

"Labil!"

"Yeh! Biar labil tapi appa sayang kan sama Sungie?"

"Kalau enggak gimana?"

"Terserah appa saja deh!"

Percuma kalau aku mau lawan sama appa, pasti ujung – ujungnya aku yang kalah! u.u

Aku telah sampai di sekolah baruku disini. Well, luas sih, tapi aku nggak tau akan bisa beradaptasi atau enggak.

Ku masuki halaman sekolah , ku edarkan pandangan dan mataku menangkap sosok..

Cho Kyuhyun...

Te to the Be to the Ce = TBC yeay!

Akhirnya setelah menyempatkan waktu untuk menulis FF ga jelas pake banget ini, akhirnya ke post juga. Tepuk tangan dong #plakk.

Buat grup #SJSquad yang berada dimanapun (?) jan lupa ripiuw! Ga ripuw? Tak tempeleng palamu!

Last , review ne? ^^


End file.
